Tie Advanced v1
BACKGROUND The TIE Advanced v1 was an experimental TIE fighter model of the Imperial Navy. It was heavily based of Republic Sienar Systems' own Scimitar.1 The starfighter was fitted with a hyperdrive and basic shields, and unlike the TIE Advanced x1, the v1's S-foils could fold in around the cockpit when not in flight, conserving hangar space. Unusually for a TIE model, it had solar panels only on the inside surface of the wings, instead armor-plating the outside surfaces in order to make it more resistant to enemy fire from the sides (although it still lacked shields). This resulted in lower power output from the panels, requiring the engines to run on fuel instead of the solar reactor, which only powered weapons, sensors, and auxiliary systems. The TIE Advanced v1 was armed with dual chin mounted laser cannons, and had the ability to launch warheads, including an XX-23 S-thread tracker. The TIE Advanced v1 was unveiled on Empire Day, on the planet Lothal, fifteen years after the formation of the Galactic Empire. During the unveiling, it was announced that the TIE Advanced v1 would be produced on Lothal by Sienar Fleet Systems. Immediately after the unveiling, the first production TIE Advanced v1 was destroyed by Kanan Jarrus. The Grand Inquisitor was entrusted with a TIE Advanced v1 of his own due to the sensitive nature of his top-secret missions in hunting down Jedi. This particular TIE was stolen by Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger, when fleeing the Mustafar system. Later on, both the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister were also seen using TIE Advanced v1s during a mission to the planet Takobo to recover a Force sensitive Ithorian baby. These were destroyed by Garazeb Orrelios and Chopper when they found them in their hangar. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Galactic Empire Ship Type: Experimental twin ion engine space superiority fighter Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 Cargo: 75kg MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 450 cockpit - 125 Sensor/Communications Array - 75 Engines (2) - 150 ea Solar panels (2) - 200 ea Laser Cannons (2) - 80 ea S-Thread launcher - 100 Shields - 150 per side (600 total) AR - 12 Armour - stops up to and including attacks that do 15md. Anything more does full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 20 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 22 Speed - Atmosphere: 1 600 kph, Mach 11 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 1 week. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 3.57m Height: 5.6m Width: 5.9m Weight: 11 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser cannons (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 per blast, 6d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: S-Thread Tracker Launcher PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 6km (14km for Missiles) RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km (7km missiles) DAMAGE: no damage. Successful strike allows the attacker and their allies to double their attack bonuses. optionally the craft can substitue Concussion Missiles doing 8d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 4 XX-23 S-Thread trackers or missiles BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 20 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer - limited to 6 sets of jump coordinates COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 autododge at level 5, 10 and 15 +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)